Electrical resistance heating assemblies of the type employing a coiled resistance element require the manipulation of the coil with respect to the supporting electrical insulators. The insulators are secured to a tree or rack and support and locate the coil. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,441 discloses different insulator designs and one scheme for manipulating the coil and insulator to secure the coil in place. This scheme, however, is only suited for hand assembly and requires an individual manipulation for each attachment as the insulator must deform the coil to achieve attachment. Additionally, in hand assembly, there is a potential for securing the coil to an insulator at a location which can vary as to the number of turns of the coil.